filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
The Walt Disney Company
şi prietenii săi decorează un Pom de Crăciun - reclama promoţională a Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas.]] .]] '''The Walt Disney Company' este cel mai mare conglomerat media şi de divertisment din lume, cel mai cunoscut pentru produsele sale pentru familie sau prieteni. Fondată în 1923, de fraţii Walt Disney (1901-1966) şi (1893-1971) ca un studio de animaţii, a devenit unul dintre cele mai mari studiouri de filme de la Hollywood, şi proprietarul şi licenţiatorul a nouă parcuri tematice şi a câtorva reţele TV, inclusiv ABC şi ESPN. În portofoliul Disney se află și celebrele studiouri de animație Pixar, achiziționate în 2006, pentru 7,4 miliarde de dolari americani. Mickey Mouse este mascota oficială a companiei The Walt Disney. Listă de producții Disney de Crăciun Fiind cea mai mare companie de divertisment, Disney a produs de-a lungul timpului numeroase episoade speciale și filme de Crăciun. Scurtmetraje cinematografice * Empty Socks * Mickey's Orphans * Santa's Workshop * Mickey's Good Deed * The Night Before Christmas * Toy Tinkers * Pluto's Christmas Tree * The Small One * Mickey's Christmas Carol Filme Filme cinematografice * Babes in Toyland * One Magic Christmas * Ernest Saves Christmas * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Santa Clause * I'll Be Home For Christmas * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * A Christmas Carol Filme TV * The Christmas Star * The Ultimate Christmas Present * 'Twas the Night * Eloise at Christmastime * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Filme direct-pe-video * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street * A Very Merry Pooh Year * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws * The Search for Santa Paws Episoade speciale TV * From All of Us to All of You * The Walt Disney Christmas Show * Christmas at Pooh Corner * Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special * A Muppet Family Christmas (obținut ca parte a achiziției Disney din 2004 a The Muppets - Păpușile Muppets) * The Disney Christmas Special * Mickey's Nutcracker * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (obținut ca parte a achiziției Disney din 2004 a The Muppets - Păpușile Muppets) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Prep & Landing * Operation: Secret Santa * Mickey's Christmas Special * Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice * Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas * Austin & JESSIE & Ally All-Star New Year * Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey Episoade TV Seriale de aninație * TaleSpin: "Jolly Molly Christmas" * Darkwing Duck: "It's a Wonderful Leaf" * Bonkers: "Miracle at the 34th Precinct * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show: "Jingle Bells, Something Smells" * Doug: "Doug's Secret Christmas" * 101 Dalmatians: The Series: "A Christmas Cruella" * Recess: "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave" * Timon & Pumbaa: "Don't Be Elfish" * Mickey Mouse Works: ** "The Nutcracker" ** "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" ** "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" * Pepper Ann: "A Kosher Christmas" * Teacher's Pet: ** "A Dog For All Seasons" ** "The Blight Before Christmas" * The Weekenders: "The Worst Holiday Ever" * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: "Holiday Time" * The Proud Family: "Seven Days of Kwannza" * House of Mouse: ** "Pete's Christmas Caper" ** "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * Teamo Supremo: "Happy Holidays, Mr. Gruff!" * Kim Possible: "A Very Possible Christmas" * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: "Topper" * JoJo's Circus: "A Circus Town Christmas" * Higglytown Heroes: "Twinkle's Wish" * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: "On Whiskers, On Lola, On Cheryl and Meryl" * Little Einsteins: "The Christmas Wish" * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: "Mickey Saves Santa" * American Dragon: Jake Long: "Hairy Christmas" * The Emperor's New School: "A Giftmas Story" * Yin Yang Yo!: "Season's Beatings * The Replacements: "Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular V" * Jungle Junction: "The Night Before Zipsmas / A Gift For Zooter" * Handy Manny ** "Flicker Saves Christmas" ** "The Ayalas' Christmas Extravaganza" * Special Agent Oso: "The Living Holiday Lights" * Stitch!: "Stitch and Santa" * Jake and the Never Land Pirates: "It's a Winter Never Land!" * Fish Hooks: "Merry Fishmas, Milo" * Phineas and Ferb: "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" * Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil: "Cousin Kyle Christmas" * Sofia the First: "Holiday in Enchancia" Seriale artistice * Dumbo's Circus: "Christmas at the Circus" * Adventures in Wonderland: "Christmas in Wonderland" * So Weird: "Fountain" * Lizzie McGuire: "Xtreme Xmas" * That's So Raven: "Escape Claus" * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: "Christmas at the Tipton" * Phil of the Future: "Christmas Break" * Hannah Montana: "Killing Me Softly With His Height" * Imagination Movers: ** "Happy Ha-Ha Holidays" ** "A Little Elf Esteem" * Sonny with a Chance: "A So Random! Holiday Special" * The Suite Life on Deck: "A London Carol" * Zeke and Luther: "Bro Ho Ho" * [[So Random! Episode 118|''So Random!: Episodul 118]] * ''Good Luck Charlie: ** "Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" ** "A Duncan Christmas" * Pair of Kings: "Pair of Santas" * A.N.T. Farm: ** "sANTa's Little Helpers" ** "silANT night * Jessie: ** "Christmas Story" * Shake It Up: ** "Jingle It Up" ** "Merry Merry It Up" * Liv and Maddie: "Fa La La La-A-Rooney" * Austin & Ally: "Mix-Ups & Mistletoes" * I Didn't Do It: "Merry Miss Sis Legături externe * Wikipedia: The Walt Disney Company * The Disney Wiki *http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walt_Disney_Company Categorie:Walt Disney Categorie:The Walt Disney Company Categorie:Studiouri de film Categorie:Studiouri de film din Statele Unite Categorie:Statele Unite